


Our kids would be fucked up in the head

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cutsie shit, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our kids would be fucked up in the head

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and almost zero editing, good luck.  
> Also I alluded to how stupid people are for saying that "how would I explain X to my child?" fuck that man.

Gavin had finally convinced Michael and Lindsay to go to the zoo with him. He'd wanted to go for a while but never found the time, and a grown man going by himself would be suspicious. He tried to downplay his excitement but then again it was Gavin so it was more than obvious.  
However about halfway through Lindsay got tired and went to go scope out somewhere to eat, leaving Michael and Gavin at the bear enclosure.  
"Look!" He squeaked. "It's you Micoo!" The Brit pointed to a sleepy looking brown bear who decided to investigate the noise. "Like a teddy!"  
"Teddy? That thing would eat your ass Gavin." Micheal laughed.  
"No, you'd vouch for me. He'd listen to Mogar."  
The two laughed before turning back to go find Lindsay. After a short walk Gavin heard a sniffle. A sniffle that quickly became an outright cry. He turned on his heel on instinct and went looking for the source.  
"Some kid probably dropped her ice-cream." Micheal offered.  
"No." Gavin knew that sort of cry. That was the type Millie did when something was fixable. When she wanted someone to hear. This was different and he wasn't sure how. "Something's wrong."  
Seeing Gavin appear so serious immediately caught Micheal's attention. "Well-wait where the hell are you going?"  
He trotted off toward the sound until he found it. A girl, maybe six probably younger, was sitting on the ground beside the foxes with her head in her hands.  
"Lost?" He asked as he got on his knees.  
The girl jumped at first but nodded, her tight curls bouncing.  
"I do that all the time. Just yesterday I got turned around in a store half this size. If it wasn't for Geoff finding me I would still be trapped."  
She giggled.  
"Gavin what the fu-uh frick?" He narrowly corrected himself when he noticed the girl. "Just take off like you're save the world or something."  
"I left my costume at home. Micheal meet my friend..." He paused and looked at the girl.  
"Taylor."  
"Taylor!?" He broke out into a huge grin.  
She nodded.  
"Is your last name Jones perhaps?"  
"Gavin I swear to god. Forgive him, he's a moron."  
Taylor giggled.  
"Taylor here got lost."  
"I was with my mommy and then I wasn't. W-what if I never see her again? What if she's gone forever?" Tears started welling back up.  
"No no, don't cry love. It'll be just fine. We'll find her."  
"But what if?"  
"Then you can come live with us, right Micheal?"  
Micheal nodded, figuring it was best to just play along with that.  
"We'll just head to the front desk. Alright?" He offered.  
She thought it over. "But you're strangers..."  
Smart kid.  
"Not to worry! We're about as harmless as butterflies besides, if we do anything bad the keepers will just feed us to the lions. They'd make short work of us."  
Convincing moron.  
"That and the exit has security guards." Micheal added.  
Taylor finally agreed and Gavin turned around to let her up on his back. "Hop on love! We'll beat Micheal there."  
He picked her off and jogged off.  
"Gavin. Gavin! You better not drop her or fall moron! GAVIN!"  
"He's loud."  
"Have you gone to see the bears yet?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's his cousin."  
She giggled and he slowed down long enough for Micheal to catch up.  
"What if you hurt her dumbass?"  
Taylor gasped. "That's a bad word."  
"Oh yeah it is. He says them a lot."  
"My mommy would wash his mouth out with soap." She made a face.  
"I take it you've had that treatment."  
She sighed. "I called my brother an assface."  
Gavin started giggling so hard he was bent over.  
"You two are missing the point." Micheal interrupted. "What if she fell and got hurt?"  
"I would be very sorry."  
"Sorry? WHAT IF SHE WAS REALLY HURT?"  
"Should we tell him I was holding onto you?"  
"SORRY WOULDN'T HAVE HEALED HER BONES."  
"His face is all red."  
"It does that."  
"SORRY WOULDN'T HAVE PUT HER BLOOD BACK IN HER BODY."  
"We weren't going that fast. My knee might have gotten scrapped."  
"I think we broke him."  
"YOU IDIOT. YOU IRRESPONSIBLE MORON."  
"He is like a bear!"  
"I know right?"  
"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?"  
"Sort of?"  
"No."  
Micheal took a deep breath. "Just be careful alright?"  
The two nodded in unison.  
The group walked on, momentarily pausing to stare at a roving peacock. Before they noticed that they were getting a lot of attention. Especially when Micheal was fussing over the fact that Taylor didn't have on enough sunscreen or some other nit-picky subject.  
"How long have you two been together?" A woman pushing a stroller eventually asked.  
"A while now that I think about it. How long since you became my boy Micoo?"  
"Forever. I've been putting up with you're dumb a-self since the beginning of time."  
"I think it's really brave that you two are so out and open in Texas. Most people think we're all bigots."  
"Oh. Oh no we're-"  
Gavin cut him off. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you miss?"  
"Mary, and the little one is Jason."  
"It's nice to meet you too Jason." He waved to the baby before the two headed off to see the giraffes.  
"Why didn't you correct her?"  
"Why not?"  
"Well we're not together."  
"We totally are."  
"But Lindsay-"  
"You're the first to call when I'm out sick."  
"I'm engaged."  
"Threesome then?"  
Micheal turned a bright red and went silent.  
All through this Taylor had been quiet. "Can boys get married?"  
Shit. "In some states." Micheal tried to explain.  
"Why not all?"  
"Because some people don't like gays and bisexuals."  
"What's a gay and a bi, bisexusomething?"  
"Bisexual?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know how in Disney the Princess loves the Prince?"  
"Like Ariel and Eric?"  
"Yeah! Now just imagine that Ariel was a merman. That's what being gay is. Two boys loving each other like a prince and a princess."  
"And bisexual?"  
"If someone is bi then that means that they love someone regardless of gender. If the princess was bi she could love a prince or a princess."  
"If she loves a princess is she gay then?"  
"Well if she's bi and loves a princess then she's still bi, but if she only ever likes princesses then she's what's called a lesbian."  
"Is it...bad?"  
"No, not at all. Some people think so but it's the same thing as the princess loving the prince. It's just love."  
"Why do some people not like them?"  
"Why do some people not like anyone? Some people don't like LGBTQIA kids, some don't like people of other skin tones, some hate other religions."  
"LGwhat?"  
Gavin looked a bit curious too.  
"Lesbian, Gay, Trans, Questioning, Intersex, Asexual. Transexual or trans means someone who was born with female or male parts but actually feels like the other gender, questioning means someone who isn't sure of either their sexuality, the people they like like, or gender, Intersex means someone who was born with a combination of male and female parts, and Asexual means someone who may fall in love with someone else and want to kiss them and such but doesn't want to take it much farther."  
"You're really smart Micoo." Taylor said in awe.  
"He's got a brain under those curls."  
"Hey!" Taylor objected. "Curls are cute!"  
"Adorable."  
"So Micoo." She probably actually thought that was his name. "Do you like Gavin like a prince?"  
"Well I have a princess."  
"Can you have both? Do you like both?"  
"Well um, I uh, it's a long story."  
The walk was fairly uneventful after that. They stopped to take a drink of water, chatted about their favorite animals, decided on which animal each other would be. Micheal was a bear, without question. Gavin became a fox because they chirp and make quick movements. Taylor of course was a lion because she was a princess and was going to grow up to be able to destroy her enemies. Or maybe a puppy, because those are super cute.  
They found her mother panicking by the front desk and the tearful reunion ended in Taylor refusing to leave without hugging the two. She then gushed to her mother about how amazing they were and how much she learned.  
"I want a little girl." Gavin stated as they looked for the cafe.  
"What?"  
"I want to have a little girl. They're brilliant. Not even sure if I know how to take care of a boy at this point." He laughed.  
"You'll need to find someone to raise her with first."  
"Nah, I'll just steal you and Lindsay's. Uncle Gavvy will spoil her while you be all 'responsible'."  
"What if we have a boy?" He flushed at the idea of having kids.  
"I guess I'd spoil him to. My boy's boy would learn all his best gaming tricks from me."  
"So he's fucked."  
"Pretty much!"  
Lindsay snuck up behind them with a grin. "What are you two love birds talking about?"  
"Having kids."  
"Well, specifically me stealing you and Micheal's."  
The redhead paused before shaking her head. "You know most people tell their fiance's about their boyfriends before proposing marriage. I mean I get that you two are a package deal but should I start planning on buying a bigger bed?"  
Micheal blushed and stuttered for a moment before shocking the two with his answer. "A-alright."  
They had a new bed by Monday.


End file.
